sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloritoid (Mind Player)
Chloritoid '''is a gem that appears mainly on the True Heroes Role Play. He is a gem who has had a rough past and an incapability on understanding living beings. History He started his life as a simple Chloritoid, a gem meant to check and decide whether a newly made technology had any imperfections or weaknesses, in the case of weapons. Once in his time as a Chloritoid worker, he wasn't able to control his Obssesion, his ability, and thus, ended up killing a fellow worker, shattering him with the objects at his disposal, the altercation ended with Quartz soldiers coming in, attacking the gem, but due to his nature, Chloritoid was able to hold back, ending with a catastrophe in the factory. Chloritoid never knew, even with his closest "friends", why they felt emotions, why they existed, why they did what they did, what made them tick. From his time in the factory he brings a broken pocket watch, electronic, stuck at an exact time(Gem wise) and date, even when it has no power, he uses it as a reminder of what he did, and a totem to keep him from doing what he did again. '''True Heroes RP During one of his wanders, he meet a particular group of gems, all decided to defeat a great evil. Because of the fact that he had no purpose anymore, he decided to follow them in their adventure, getting involved in something not even the best of Chloritoids could comprehend. He went away from the group after the treat was neutralized because he feared he would be put through trial because of his past. True Heroes II RP He is alluded to be the obscure gem aiding the Heroes in their trip to find the abnormality which is thought to be the The Dark Diamond Society. Abilities He possesses all standard gem abilities. Unique Abilities * Intuitive Aptitude: He can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education. And thus he can learn their whole estructure, weaknesses and strenghts. He is limited to the fact that the more complex the object, more time it will take him to understand, as well as that he can't understand living beings, emotions or desires. He also obtains a desire, or need to know everything about anything. * Ability Replication: He can instantly replicate one ability of another gem, whether fusion or not, and use it at his will, even being able to utilize it in a different way than the original user, that is to say, Chloritoid (With help of his Intuitive Aptitude) will almost inmediatly understand the uses, functions, reasons, what makes teh ability work, how it works, why it works. Artifacts Unlike many gems that use few to no external artifacts except for weapons, Chloritoid has a full set of archaic and mostly non-hostile artifacts within his coat. * SYLAR Clock: A clock he got from another gem through unknown means, Chloritoid carries this clock around and takes it out whenever he needs to calm his desire for knowledge caused by his Intuitive Aptitude. Mineralogy * Chloritoid is a silicate mineral of metamorphic origin. It is an iron magnesium manganese alumino-silicate hydroxide with formula: (Fe,Mg,Mn)2Al4Si2O10(OH)4. * It occurs as greenish grey to black platy micaceous crystals and foliated masses. * Its Mohs hardness is 6.5, unusually high for a platy mineral, and it has a specific gravity of 3.52 to 3.57. * It typically occurs in phyllites, schists and marbles.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chloritoid * Named in 1837 by Gustav Rose for the visual similarity to chlorite-group minerals.http://www.mindat.org/min-1017.html * Carboirite-Chloritoid Series. The Fe2+ analogue of ottrélite and magnesiochloritoid. Trivia * Unlike many or most gemsonas and Steven Universe OC's, Chloritoid is based upon a mineral of the same name that is not used by collectors or sellers as a gemstone. References Category:Roleplay characters Category:OCs Category:Aguna's artwork Category:Mind Player